


Nightmares and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Other, you already know what this fic is gonna be about lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hollow still get nightmares sometimes, but they don't have to suffer through them alone.
Relationships: Grimm & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Nightmares and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams hands on desk* MORE FLUFF.
> 
> And that's all she wrote.

They're having another one.

A person doesn't even have to be the God of Nightmares to see the subtle signs - their hand clenching the blanket in a death grip, the way their body is shaking ever so slightly, and their heartbeat thumping loudly in the complete silence of the room.

Grimm just so happens to be able to also see the small red Dream Essence floating around their head; the biggest sign of a nightmare.

He sighs, gently petting the top of their mask. Hollow has been getting better overtime, this is actually the first bad dream they've had in the past three months, but they're clearly not out of the woods yet. In a perfect world, Hollow wouldn't have had a nightmare ever in their life, but this isn't a perfect world, and they deserve better.

He figures he should hurry and get rid of the dream so that they could get at least a bit of rest tonight. He stops petting their mask, moving his hand out above them and absorbing the Essence, not getting rid of the nightmare completely but rather converting it into energy for himself. It's not the worst food source in the world, but there are plenty of things he'd prefer to eat other than people's bad dreams.

The effects are immediate - Hollow's body almost instantly relaxes as soon as the red Dream Essence disappears. Grimm, too, relaxes and grabs their hand instinctively, for comfort.

He curses when they stir, having momentarily forgotten that they're a light sleeper and can wake up at the lightest of touch. He smiles apologetically when they turn their head to look at them, all remaining remnants of sleep gone.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, not wanting to sound too loud and startle them even more. "I didn't mean to wake you. Let's get you back to sleep now, hm?"

They don't move, staring at him for a tense moment before unlinking their hands and practically throwing themself against him, clutching his back in a desperate hug.

Grimm wraps his arms around them in return, slowly stroking comforting circles on their back.

"It must've been a really bad one then?" he mutters sympathetically. He can feel them nod and tighten their grip, almost painfully.

It isn't until Hollow starts shaking again that he pulls back to look at them. There are small, black streaks starting to run down their mask with tiny specks of void floating and disappearing around their eyes.

_They're crying,_ Grimm thinks to himself, a twinge of sadness pulling at his heartstrings.

"Oh, love of mine," he murmurs. He cups their cheek with his hand, rubbing away the tears, which ends up accidentally smudging across their face. Hollow doesn't mind, they nuzzle right into his hand while grabbing it with theirs.

"You don't need to cry," he tries reassuring. "I'm right here. Everything is fine now, I promise you."

He kisses them then, tilting his head and pressing his lips right underneath their mask, where their mouth - or mouth-equivalent - is. They lean into it as well, accepting the kiss as the warmth and softness of it grounds them.

When they've finished, Hollow pulls him back in another hug, wanting to be held for a little while longer. They're still crying a bit, it's hard to stop the tears once it has started, but they're glad that they've stopped shaking.

Grimm pats their back, relieved that he's managed to help lighten their mood, if only a little. "When you feel better, we'll get you cleaned up and put some food in you. How's that sound?" They nod.

_Thank you,_ they say in their head, quietly, to themself. But Grimm is aware of it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you awp for helping me with a word! And for giving me inspiration to write this fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
